Two Wives and a Wizard
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: James got married once when he was young. it was arranged by his mother problem was soon after he met lily. then the problems just kept developing. What will happen?


James sat at the table with his parents waiting for the parents of his future bride.  
  
James hadn't even met his bride who he was being made to marry by his mother.  
  
The parents of the bride were old friends of his parents and were a fairly rich family from across the channel in Ireland.  
  
Bradford and Ishia Naphel were both from pure blood families and apart from the intending bride had two sons and another daughter.  
  
James heard a knock at the door and his father got up to answer the door.  
  
His mother gave him 'the look' which she always gave him to remind him how serious the situation was.  
  
Last time she'd given him that look was when he went his first job interview at the ministry. Like she was reminding him how important it was or something.  
  
His father came back followed by Bradford and isiha as well as the future bride and James' future siblings in law.  
  
Bradford Naphel was rather handsome being of 6' 5 and of strong build with several bruises on his neck while a tattoo of a yin and yang sign covered the back. Aside form the silver ear cuff he was dressed in a suit and emerald robes.  
  
Isiha Naphel was of great beauty wit pearl white skin, green eye and long red hair. She was dressed in a suit with high black stiletto heels.  
  
James couldn't tell which girl was his bride till the two males and one of the females walked into the kitchen.  
  
"It's so good to see you two again Bradford and Isiha." smiled James' mum hugging isiha while his father shook hands with Bradford.  
  
"And you Galena. We've been waiting for this a long time. I'm sure James Jr. will make our daughter happy." smiled Isiha when the two couples sat down.  
  
Isiha then realised that their daughter wasn't at the table.  
  
" Malaya Orla rose Naphel sit down," hissed Isiha.  
  
James watched his future bride sit at the table.  
  
She was of about sixteen or seventeen and long black and red hair that was a mixture of both her parents colours. Her eyes were grey with green in the middle.  
  
She was dressed in a short red dress that showed her pearly white skin like her mothers.  
  
"Orla this is your future husband James Potter Jr." said Isiha as Orla sat down opposite James but in between her mother and father.  
  
"James why don't you show Orla around the grounds?" asked Galena Potter.  
  
"Yes we've got a lot of planning to do," said his father.  
  
James sighed but got to his feet and Orla followed.  
  
They waited till they reached the gardens before beginning to talk.  
  
"So were you pushed into this too?" asked James as they sat on a bench near the fountain.  
  
Orla nodded silently.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked James.  
  
"She's always quiet with people she doesn't know." said a voice.  
  
James turned around and saw Orla's siblings coming towards them.  
  
"I'm James. Orla's fiancée." said James offering his hand to one of Orla's brothers.  
  
"I'm Tyne and this is my brother Oxford," said the older of the two males shaking James' hand.  
  
"And that's our other sister Sienna." said Tyne gesturing to the fifteen year old stood next to Oxford.  
  
"So are you and Oxford engaged like me and Orla?" asked James as Tyne and Oxford sat down while Sienna and Orla sat by the fountain.  
  
"Well I'm married. But Oxford is engaged. He doesn't want to marry the girl though. Loves a muggle who lives in Glasgow," said Tyne.  
  
"I see. So how long have you been married?" asked James watching his fiancée.  
  
"Since I was nineteen. That will be about four years this spring." said Tyne looking at his gold wedding band.  
  
"So who is Sienna engaged to?" asked James.  
  
"Some European bastard in Greece called Naples Rogeman. I think his family promised Sienna to him when he was young." said Tyne.  
  
"So why doesn't Oxford and Orla talk?" asked James.  
  
"You ask lots of questions Potter. I suppose it's natural to be curious about another branch of your future family." smiled Tyne.  
  
"Orla has believed that you need to know someone to love them and spend the rest of your life with a stranger is wrong. She has nothing against you but wants to know you better before your married." explained Tyne.  
  
"And Oxford..." began Tyne.  
  
".... Can talk for him self," continued Oxford looking at his older brother annoyed.  
  
"Let me guess thinking about Breda?" Tyne asked his brother.  
  
"Oh ha ha Tyne." said Oxford Sarcastically.  
  
"That the name of your fiancée?" asked James.  
  
"Yep. She lives in the Netherlands in a fifteenth century style castle with her royal parents." said Oxford.  
  
"But you want to marry the muggle." said James.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Colette. She moved from Troulen in France to live with her sister after her parents died. She is so beautiful and has a lovely French accent." smiled Oxford.  
  
"Sounds beautiful to me," said James.  
  
"She is." sighed Oxford "she is like an angel." 


End file.
